1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-cylinder, double-acting hot gas engine in which each cylinder is surrounded by an annular regenerator-cooler unit and in which a cold gas connection duct connects the end of a cooler remote from the regenerator surrounding a cylinder with a variable volume, low temperature chamber of another cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hot gas engine of the type referred to above has been described e.g. in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,662. In order to obtain an evenly distributed gas flow through the annular cooler-regenerator unit it is necessary to provide a gas chamber of a substantial volume at the end of the cooler connected to the variable volume chamber of an adjacent cylinder through a duct. Although such gas chamber will have little or no influence on the efficiency of the engine it will descrease the power output and thus increase the engine cost for a desired output.